SexyVillian
by pranksin4life
Summary: Bela's a savy, kick-ass girl and also an ex cop who has to find and turn in an international thief...none other than an incredibly hot Edward Cullen!...if she wants her job back. When they meet how far will the sparks fly? AH OOC B/E R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Summary: Bella is an ex cop who cannot hold on to a job for a long time because she only wanted to be a cop. She is given a chance to get her old job back as well as a promotion…if she completes a mission successfully….in which she was given a new identity…one which recognized her as a famous art thief and she was supposed to get close to an international thief…none other than Edward Cullen….and then turn him in. **

**Simple don't you think? no complications at all….right?**

BPOV

I waited impatiently for the bald guy in the comical yellow and black suit to make up his mind.

_Jeez how long does it take to make an order?_

His hand hovered over Alfredo Pasta and then moved down to Bagna Caoda. By now I had memorized the whole menu and could recite it in my sleep. I kept tapping my pen against the small book in my hand but he did not seem to take the hint.

"Sir, in my personal opinion I think the pasta is loads better than the Bagna Caoda" I said as politely as I could.

"Well I did not ask for your opinion, did I?" he pompously spluttered seeming shocked that I had actually the guts to talk to him. I subtly wiped his saliva of my face.

I was barely controlling my anger so I took a deep breath and then let it out slowly as I learned to do in my anger-management classes.

That's right –anger management classes._ Beware old man with the-bigger-than-Santa Claus-paunch._

"Would you stop breathing in my face? Gah! Waitresses these days don't know their place. I mean an important man like myself…." He ranted on and I clenched the pen tightly in my hand till my knuckles turned white with the strain.

_Bella don't do anything rash, this pig's not worth it._

I loosened my hold on the pen and waited till he finished his speech.

"So have you decided…_sir_?" I said while mentally adding the words I unfortunately couldn't say to his face. I wanted to keep this job you see.

"Of course not! Would you wait a bit! You cannot rush a man like me and it is your job to _wait…._Hence the name _waitress"._ He said, speaking like I was mentally challenged.

That was the last straw.

I slammed the book down as hard as I could and ignored the sudden stillness that swept through the restaurant. Through my periphery vision I could see one of waiters hurry towards the office. Presumably to call the manager before it was too late.

Too late to save the man sitting in the ridiculous black and yellow suit.

"Look here, old man. I have no time to waste for jackasses like you. Either make up your mind or get the hell outta here" I said in a calm and icy voice.

When I'm angry, I yell… when I'm really angry, you can hardly hear my voice at all. And that, let me tell you, is bad….

I sighed when the guy just stared open- mouthed at me._ This was gonna be my last day at La Pasana._

_There goes my fourth job. I'm really gonna miss the free food._

"How dare you..." he stuttered after recovering from shock. I'm sure that no one had ever spoken to him that way before.

There was always a first.

"I don't need a….lowly waitress telling _me_ what to do!"

Ah well, this was my last day after all. Might as well have some fun.

I backed away from the bald guy and he relaxed thinking he had scared me of.

_Boy, was he wrong_

I strolled casually towards the cooking area and as soon as I left the chatter began again. Louder this time I noted subconsciously.

I went over to Tyler the chef who was muttering under his breath which was normal. He probably didn't hear all the commotion outside. As I went closer I noticed that he hadn't worn his hearing aid. _Figures._

"Hey Tyler, can I get a bowl of Alfredo Pasta and Bagna Caoda?" I said speaking a little loudly.

He looked up and a smile broke out on his face.

"Sure, I have just finished it" He handed over the pasta and caoda, both which were steaming hot.

"Thank you" I was about to leave when I remembered something "Oh by the way I enjoyed working with you Tyler"

With two bowls in either of my hands I left the kitchen with a puzzled looking Tyler in my gait.

I sauntered over to the table of 'the bald guy'. His back was facing me and he was shouting at the manager. I couldn't make out what they were saying so I moved closer._ This could be interesting._

"….I mean what kind of service do you offer these days. Really I am most disgusted. This being a five star hotel and all, I can't believe I was actually going to bring my clients over for an imp..." I decided to intervene before the saliva on my sure to be ex manager's face starts dripping to the floor.

Again, I'm not exaggerating.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he whirled around angrily "What!" he froze when he saw me.

"Here's your meal sir" I grinned sardonically and dumped the bowl of hot, steaming pasta on his bald head. _Ouch, that would hurt._

"That was for insulting women and this..." I brought down the caoda on his head, yet again "is for calling me lowly". You could have heard a pin drop in the restaurant and if looks could kill I would be six feet under. The murderers would be none other than Mr. Bald Guy and my [now definite] Ex Manager.

"By your leave sir" I said in my most professional tone and grabbed my coat and walked out of the restaurant. As I turned into the side walk I could see the eyes of everyone in the restaurant following me through the glass wall. I kind of felt sorry for my ex boss but he was in fact no better than baldie.

But whatever, that felt freakin awesome and I burst out into giggles thinking of the looks on their faces. People sped past me on the sidewalk thinking I was crazy for laughing for no apparent reason.

I sobered immediately when I thought of what it all meant. Getting fired from four jobs in two consecutive weeks was a record, even for me. I dragged my feet glumly across the pavement.

At least it was a good story to tell, I thought wryly, a smile crossing my face

**A/N To tell you the truth I love Bella in this story…. I didn't like her in the actual one. It sounds conceited I know… but I can't help it!**

**Read and Review please……it would mean the world to me…:]**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I knocked on the door hesitantly, plastering a fake smile on my face.

Charlie opened the door looking surprised to see me.

"Hey Bells, whatcha doing home so early?" he asked with a fake smile that rivaled my own. After getting fired from my job as detective of the New York Police Department, I had moved in with Charlie, at his insistence. I constantly reminded him that it was temporary, at least until I found a stable job.

_Like that's gonna happen. _Unfortunately Charlie thought along the same lines too.

It was not that I didn't like living with Charlie, quite the opposite actually, but I wanted to get my own apartment and be independent and all. How many 23 year olds still live with their parents? My point exactly.

I looked at him warily but decided to play along.

"Oh nothing Dad, I just wanted to visit my father. Is that such a crime?" I asked, faking shock

"It's no crime Bells, no crime at all" he said, his cheek muscles twitching from holding the smile for too long, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"Okay Bella let's get down to business" he stage –whispered motioning me to come inside.

I hung my coat and made myself comfortable in the couch while Charlie switched off the TV.

"How, when, where and why did you get fired? Give me all the details" he said rubbing his hands together in eagerness.

I laughed and plunged right into the details, describing every look that crossed every person's face. Charlie sat wide –eyed through the whole thing and then started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Well that… was quite….. inventive" he said in between laughing "Let's see, first job – hairdresser, you shaved the guy's head for making a move on you, second job- pizza delivery, you put itching powder on the poor girl's pizza, I still don't know why you did that" I snorted, poor girl,_ yeah right,_ bitch was more like it. Charlie ignored me and continued "…third job- dog walker, how can you mess that up? Well yeah, you didn't allow that poor dog to poop and the dog had to be taken to the vet!"

"Come on Dad, Mrs. Watson, did not give me anything to pick up the poop with" I whined knowing very well that why the dog actually went to the vet. Diamonds swallowed by Chihuahuas were not easy to remove.

"But Bella" Charlie looked worried now "What if this guy files charges against you? I mean Jasper was able to brush aside earlier charges saying that it was accidental but this guy sounds like an important person"

My face clouded, considering this, I could be in so much trouble, any hope of getting my old job back went down the drain.

_I told you he wasn't worth it but did you listen to me? No you did not!_

_Oh shut up, will you?_ Great now I'm talking to myself, though that's not the craziest thing I've done. My crazy musings were interrupted by the telephone ringing. I lazily dragged my feet to the telephone stand.

"Hello"

"Bella? Listen here young lady; you have gotten yourself into so much trouble…I…just come to the headquarters in fifteen minutes!"

I put the phone in the socket and gloomily went to get dressed. I put on jeans and a sweatshirt and dragged my feet downstairs.

"Who was it Bells?" Charlie questioned after seeing my face

"Jasper" I mumbled

"Oh well you know that you have my support…and um...if worst comes I'll bail you out of jail" he said seriously.

"Dad! I'm not going to jail!" I said laughing nervously

"Well I'm just saying that's all" he said, his face composed which then broke out into a grin

"You surely don't believe that Jasper is going to allow them to put you in prison, he'll fight tooth and nail for you and moreover he has a lot of authority. Have more trust in your best friend Bells" Charlie commented while my face visibly brightened.

"I know that Dad, I was just...um...oh no its late I better go before he becomes more mad" I shut the door in my haste to get out of there unwilling to admit that I had doubted my best friend

I smiled, thinking of how we first met. In the park there was one solitary tree right in the middle. When I was six or seven I tried climbing it. I was successful but then I realized that I didn't know how to get down. It was an exceptionally hot day in New York and I was alone in the park.

After a while I heard whistling and saw a boy about my age staring at me.

"My name's Jasper, what's yours?" he asked curiously

I let out a frightened 'Bella'.

"Hi Bella, are you stuck in the tree?" I nodded mutely

"Don't worry I'll get you down". He climbed up the tree and sat next to me. Suddenly I wasn't frightened anymore and we sat and talked for hours and then he helped me down the tree. We've been best friends since.

I approached the headquarters with more confidence. I saw Jasper waiting near the door. He had dark blonde hair and stormy blue eyes. He would have been the most popular guy in high school if he hadn't gotten stuck with the tomboy. Guess who?

I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He smelt like my childhood, wood and pine, my best friend.

"What was that for Bells?" he grinned, patting my head

"I was just reminiscing" I replied, patting _his _head, standing on my toes to do it. Luckily both of us wanted to follow the same line of work; we both ended up being cops.

"By the way Jasper, why are you mad at me" I asked with a puppy dog pout.

"I wasn't, I was just messing with ya" He chuckled "And you fell for it"

I huffed and then rolled my eyes "Your weird you know"

"But that's why you love me"

"Yeah I guess I do" I smiled at him.

"But I thought you were mad because bald guy reported me" I said feeling confused

"Oh Mr. Drony, that loser, yeah well I dealt with him" he said his jaw tightening

"How…I mean wasn't I the one who dumped food on him?"

"Yeah but he didn't send a complaint, the manager did…I managed to track him down to apologise personally" he rolled his eyes with the expression, the-things-I-do-for-you "… and found out that he was a local pick pocket. So you save the day yet again"

"Wow, I guess I am lucky after all and here I thought I was going to jail" I said absentmindedly

"Bella did you actually think I was letting you go to jail?" he said looking angry

"Well no…but you can't protect me from everything, I must take responsibility for my actions, you can't keep me out of trouble all the time because that's just not fair. So from now own if I have to go to jail, I will. Besides it may be fun, you know"

"And you say I'm the weird one" he smirked

"So Lieutenant Whitlock, what is your real business with ex Detective Swan" I teased, still feeling sad over losing my job. What's done is done. _I hate Mike Newton._

"Well I have come to inform you that you might not need that_ ex _anymore" he said smiling widely, almost jumping up and down with joy. I couldn't imagine Jasper…wait! What!

"What? I can have my job back! Seriously! How come?" I asked, suddenly wary.

"Well a new case has come up, not exactly a case but come on in I'll explain everything" he motioned me to follow him and I _was _jumping up and down with joy.

He took me to his office and bade me to sit on the couch. He switched on the air conditioner and loosened his tie. I rolled my eyes.

"Spit it out Jazz"

"Okay well, I suppose you've heard of the international thief Edward Cullen" I shook my head.

"You haven't? Jeez Bells you ever read the newspaper or watch the news…no wait I'll answer that...you don't" He said shaking his head with an I- should- have-known-better expression

"Well I had to pull a lot of string to get you this job. The FBI wanted someone from the New York's Finest to lead this investigation as they already have their hands full. I was given this case but I told them I already have two murder cases to work on. I asked the Chief if I could put you on the case but he had unfortunately heard that you were fired. Fortunately, however, he had a sense of humor and laughed when I told him that you got fired for kicking Newton in the balls and it also helps that he's my uncle" Japer finished, pausing to take a long breath, looking at me expectantly.

My head was spinning but I had enough sense to ask him. "But if I'm fired how did I get the case? What if I don't solve it? Will I still be a detective or an ex detective then?"

"You don't actually have to solve anything, my uncle's leading the investigation, you just have to follow his orders, listen" he looked around to check if there were invisible spies in office where we were most definitely alone. "Edward Cullen has stolen valuables from all over the world mainly Egypt, Paris, Scotland, Rome and many others. From what I've heard he's strictly only a thief, you don't have to do much, just tail him and then report back to us because we've got information that his next hit is in New York. Don't go close, he shouldn't even get a look at your face, you have to be careful Bells and you'll get the rest of the information from my uncle. He wants to meet you tomorrow at ten." Jasper finished and once again took a long deep breath while I was still wondering how I got such an important case

"Jasper, this sounds really important and I'm not a very good spy..So I don't understand"

"Well the FBI do have spies all over they just want one person from the NYPD but if you want all the details you must meet my uncle as he is handling this case"

I nodded, but something felt wrong and even Jasper looked troubled but he smiled when he saw me looking.

"Don't worry Bells, it will be fine" he said reassuredly.

"Yeah…I guess so" I answered still feeling uneasy.

**A/N Hope you liked it. Edward will come in, I think the 4****th**** chapter.**

**Review..please?**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I closed the door gently behind me. Jeremy, the butler, motioned for me to move forward. I never realized that Aro Whitlock had such a magnificent house. It was nothing like the crappy apartment Jasper and I were sharing. I often asked him why he lived in such an apartment if he had rich parents, but he always said he wanted something of his own. He said something about not minding the company which made me smile. I was pulled from my thought when Jeremy cleared his throat.

"Well ma'am, here we are"

The oak door that I stood in front of looked a tinge overbearing. The intricate carvings looked fascinating, though.

"Come in" I heard a gruff voice reply as I knocked timidly. I pushed the door open and peered inside.

The first thing I noticed was that I couldn't hear my footsteps anymore. I looked down to see a thick rug covering the entire surface area. The whole room seemed to be decorated according to the eighteenth century style including the man himself.

"Isabella?...I'm pleased to meet you. Have a seat" Aro put out his cigar and sat down on his own chair.

"So I presume that you know why I called you here?"

"Yes sir…It's about the Edward Cullen case?" I sounded it off like a question.

"Well that of course and also the fact that you're the only NYPD officer working on this case"

"No sir, I did not know that" I muttered wondering why this was getting suspicious by each minute.

"You prefer Bella right? And call me Aro" I nodded.

"So this is how it goes; as you're a close friend of Jasper I have entrusted you this case. I know my nephew and I believe him when he says you're the most dedicated officer he's ever met. At first I was doubtful when I heard that you were fired. I had to follow protocol after all. I read over you're previous cases and the results were excellent. I became curious about why you were fired and I asked Jasper. Needless to say I hope you don't do anything like that in the future. If you have a problem you can come up to me instead of kicking Mike Newton in the you-know-where." He said with a surprisingly straight face.

But given the chance I would do it again and I think Aro knew that judging by the smirk that was growing on his face.

"Of course sir…I mean Aro" I said all charm and grace.

"Sure Bella, whatever you say"

"Now where was I…Ah! No offence to you Bella, you are my last hope in this case because otherwise the FBI will step in and all the credit and hardwork of the NYPD will go to waste. I'm giving you another chance to make up your mind. You can still decide if you want this case or not. Right now. If you do, you will get back your job as well as be promoted. Most importantly, you will get to fight crime again and I believe you want that back very much. So what will it be, Bella?"

I moved back in my chair. This was a lot to digest. On one hand I'll get my job back, the job I had yearned all my life and I would work alongside Jasper if I was promoted. On the other hand, I had no exact idea about the nature of the case and I had a feeling that it was going to be dangerous. What with all the hush-hush and secrecy surrounding the case.

But when has that ever stopped me before? I was a cop in New York City for crip's sake. I can take on anything.

"Sir I think you found the right person" I said confident in my abilities. Then why did I feel this underlying sense of dread? I shook it off, must be the nerves.

Aro smiled. A real smile this time, a smile one cop gives another after a job well done.

"Never expected anything less from you Bella. I am quite the people reader, as soon as you walked in I knew you were perfect for the job. My nephew seems to be quite taken up by you, couldn't stop gushing about you when we spoke on the phone. Something going on that I should know about, eh?"

I choked on the water I was drinking. "Jasper and me sir?...no nothing like that!"

I blushed beet-root red and started fidgeting with my hands. I had never thought about it like that, sure when I was small I had this huge crush on Jasper but then I outgrew it just as quickly. We were just best friends, that's all.

"Well, anyway here's the file which contains all the details about the case as well as what you are supposed to do" Aro said, handing over a thick file that weighed almost as much as all the Harry Potter books put together. Seriously.

"This is all about Edward Cullen's previous conquests and possible future thefts as well. I have the utmost faith in you Bella. Do your best and make me proud" he winked and I knew that Aro would be added to list of men I liked and admired. Which was very small, mind you.

"And before you go Bella, there's one more thing I'd like to say – You will have a complete new identity, one of a local art thief…Isabella Black"

My jaw dropped "What! You got to be shitting me!"

Aro winced at my use of crude language, "I assure you, I'm not 'shitting' you, Bella. Remember, you accepted all of it. You can't go back on your word now."

Like I wanted to.

Sweet! I have a new identity!…I started my mental dance while appearing calm and composed on the outside.

"Sure Aro, whatever you say" I said timidly getting up from the chair.

"One more thing Bella" I turned, trying not to appear eager. Aro looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yes sir?" I asked politely

"You're also going to rob a museum tomorrow night"

What the…!

EPOV

Everything was arranged. I looked at my watch, 1:00. Perfect.

I slowly slipped through the hedges and took out all that I needed. I used my new Trump to slice a small opening in the manhole. Big enough for me to get into.

I looked at the starry sky one last time as I got into the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

Here I come New York.

**A/N So…? Tell me if ya'll like it?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

I clambered slowly, minding the sharp edges in the tunnel. The musty smell made me gag.

_Is this pig's piss or something? Sure smells like it. Not that I would know what it smelled like. Lucky guess is all._

I swung my torch up when I reached my destination. I used my tools and shoved the steel grate open. It made a creaking noise as the rusted edges gave way to my new favorite place. The bathroom. Not just any bathroom. The Bathroom. It represented the beginning of my crime spree in New York.

I pulled myself up and looked around, aware of the fact that it was my first time in the bathroom of the opposite sex. Yay me. Not.

Now getting down to serious business, I put on my mask and frisked myself to make sure that everything was in place. I turned off the torch and slowly opened the door. _No guards._

I quickly went to the stairway and climbed till I reached the third floor. I had earlier hacked into the security system and made sure that what the guards were seeing in the control room was not what was actually going on. I turned left in the hallway and the third door on the right was my destination. The security number part was tricky but I wasn't a genius at cryptography just for the sake of it.

The door was open and soon enough I was standing in front of the jewel which had been on my mind for the last two months. I stood in front of it just admiring its beauty. The yellow stone that sparkled in the dim moonlight spoke of old Arabian myths.

Before I could get a start on dismantling the laser rays I heard a disturbance from top. I quickly pulled out my shotgun but it was a split second late as a person came hurtling from above, knocking the gun out of my grip. I quickly gripped my assailant's wrist and pushed him off me as I pulled my hand gun from my vest and pointed it at him. _Gee how much does he weigh? A Hundred pounds?_

He slowly got up, groaning as he did so and motioned me to wait. So I…wait! What?

I looked in surprise as he dusted himself off and then deigned to look at me. He was wearing a mask too. _Another thief?_

Without another glance in my direction he walked toward the case that held the jewel. He slowly thrust his hand forward not seeing the invisible lasers that I did.

_Amateur_

I cleared my throat and he jumped looking about wildly. I snorted and got my can from my vest and sprayed it on the jewel. He made a sound as if to protest until he saw the deadly red rays.

_Now for the best part._

I plucked a coin from my pocket and twirled it softly in my hand. He looked curiously at my hand and shook his head as if to say – _what an idiot!_

I laughed silently as I flicked the coin towards the rays. Stranger gasped and suddenly alarms were blaring all over, piercing through the night with their sound. The rays flickered off and Stranger quickly took the jewel and made a get-a-way. _Huh he almost looked feminine when he did that._

I waited motionlessly wondering if the boy was worth saving, then suddenly he looked back from the far end of the room and threw something at the case which had previously held the jewel. I picked it up and looked at it. Clever boy.

_He might be worth saving after all._

I ran forward knowing I was almost out of time. I scanned the hallways for him and saw something darting towards the stairs. _Wrong way boy._

I pushed myself faster wondering why on earth I had decided to be a Good Samaritan today of all days. I saw him at the foot of the stairs, confused by the noise and activity from outside. How he entered this building God alone knows.

I jerked him back. "What the fuck is wrong with you? It's this way jackass!"

He looked angry from what I could make out but followed me anyway. I took the stairs to the roof and ran towards the edge. I looked back at him but he looked confused. Again.

I groaned and motioned him to come. He came reluctantly and I grabbed hold of him as I stood on the edge facing the open sea. I took a deep breath and plunged towards the waves. Surprisingly Stranger didn't make a single sound though I could feel him trembling. The choppers had just arrived when we hit the surface. I quickly swam towards the shore where my ship was waiting for me…I mean _us_. For now any way.

I started the ship making sure _he_ was still there. He sat in a corner shivering but not saying a word. He never spoke I suddenly realized. Not that we were in ideal place to speak.

We finally reached the coast and I took what stuff I needed [including the boy] and I hid the ship in a cove. An artificial cove with a hidden entrance. I got into the station wagon and boy stood looking lost.

"Get in" I grumbled.

I sped through the never ending traffic of New York City and pulled into an abandoned warehouse.

We got down and I motioned him to follow me. I closed the door as well as all the shutters till we were encompassed in darkness. The only brightness came from the gaps of the various shutters. It was enough.

"So what's your game? You're either a spy or an amateur or both"

His spine stiffened and his posture changed. Even though he was four inches shorter to me he gave off powerful vibes. He gave me a striking gaze before wrenching of his mask.

_Holy bullshit!_

An abundance of mahogany hair spilled from beneath the mask leaving me entranced in its wake. _Her_ brown eyed gaze froze me in place before she let off a tinkering laugh reminding me of Christmas bells.

"You're a girl!" I almost yelled out, incredously still in a state of shock

"No shit Sherlock" she grinned at me by all means looking like a Greek Goddess.

_I am so fucked._

**A/N Sorry for the long wait! Lemme know what you think in a review!**


End file.
